(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to water lamps, and more particular to a multi-function water lamp that can function as a candlestick or a lampstand.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The application of candles has long been extended from simple illumination to ceremonies, worship, home decoration, and atmosphere creating. As its usage and function are widely expanded, candle has become one of people's daily necessities.
Conventional candlesticks are designed with various styles so as to be more visually appealing. However, what is delivered is a static visual impression. What would be even more attractive is to have dynamically varied visual effect.